Dreaming Of You
by Tsurugi-chan
Summary: He never thought he would fall in love, but he did, with the person he last expected to. [ToFuu songfic]


Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: Sigh, the characters and the song both don't belong to me. I mean, if either of them did, I wouldn't be growing moldy at home waiting to get out of college right? Don't sue me, I won't pay up 'cos I can think of better things to do with my money. ($)_($)

Total opposites…

She was the very last person he thought he would fall for…

Yet he had fallen, and fallen hard.

__

****

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

She rested her head on her hand and sighed. She twirled her pen absently as she stared unseeingly at the paper in front of her, her thoughts far away on a subject totally unrelated to her present situation.

"Fuuko? Hello, anyone home?"

She jolted out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Yanagi asked concernedly. "You've been rather dazed lately."

Fuuko quickly shook her head in denial and stuttered, "N-n-nothing. I'm fine, really."

Yanagi shrugged. "If you say so. So, as I was saying, this passage here…" 

Fuuko sighed and tried to turn her thoughts back to the text that the both of them were discussing.

**__**

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

He sighed in exasperation and ran his fingers through his silver hair. He stared at the bright computer screen in front of him and swore inwardly. Here he was with a paper to finish, and all he could think of was – her.

Great his mind was wandering again. He shook his head to clear it, chiding himself. 'You don't need anybody, you can function as a single person.'

But there was a nagging at the back of his head, as though he was disagreeing with himself…

__

But do you really want to be alone? Or with… her?

****

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside

Would you even care

He made his way slowly along the pathway, his steps unhurried. Just as he was turning round the corner, someone slammed into him. He suddenly found himself sitting on the pavement as a flustered girl with purple hair tried to untangle herself from him. There were parcels scattered around them, explaining why she obviously hadn't seen him.

"Go-gomen, Mi-chan. Didn't mean to do that," Fuuko mumbled as she turned a faint pink. She quickly picked up her things, not daring to look at the ensui-wielder. Thank goodness the streets were relatively empty, otherwise the sight of her almost flattening him with a load of parcels would definitely have drawn a crowd.

To her surprise, he bent down and helped her to pick them up. Instead of the stinging comment about watching where she was walking, which she had been expecting, she heard him say, "It's alright."

Stunned, she looked up at him. As she saw her reflection in the ice blue pools, she felt herself turn a few shades redder. Not knowing what to do, she tried to juggle what she was holding and reached out to take what he was holding for her. "Thanks for helping me. I'd better get going. It's getting dark," she rattled off, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You're on your way home?" She nodded as she busied herself with her packages so that she would not have to look at him. "I'll help you carry these."

She stared numbly at him. "Huh?"

"I'll walk you home."

__

****

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say

How much I love you (yes I do)

She walked dazedly to her room and flopped on the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights.

'Bliss!' She thought to herself. After he had helped her with the parcels, he had taken her out to eat, then to a movie. Just the thought of being with him sent a pleasant shudder through her.

A dark thought flitted through her head.

'What if he was only being so nice to me because my parents aren't in town? I mean, why would he ever care about me?'

She shook it off and said out loud, as though to convince herself, "At least I know now that Ice Man does have some feelings!"

She started giggling crazily, lost in her euphoria.

__

****

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

He closed the door behind him gently, melting into the comfortable darkness of his room. He walked over to the window and drew open the curtains, letting the cool night breeze wash over his face.

So he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Sort of. Well, it wasn't exactly a real date or anything, just dinner and a movie.

He was surprised when she had readily agreed to go for dinner with him. Maybe because he was the one paying for it. He smiled as he pictured her face lit up with excitement and joy as they sat in the restaurant together. They had talked, about school and other things.

He had walked her home after the movie, more because he wanted to be with her than because the road was not safe. After all, she could take care of herself perfectly well.

__

"Goodnight Mi-chan." They were standing together on her doorstep.

"…Fuuko?"

"Hmm?"

"…Nothing. Good night. Take care of yourself ok?"

She flushed slightly and nodded, saying hurriedly, "Thanks."

He stood there for a moment, the words caught in his throat. Staring into her eyes, he felt his courage waver slightly, then disappear.

He bowed slightly to her and strode off, part of him glad to be away from the presence of the one who made him feel so… insecure.

Yet, the other part of him screamed at him to turn back and say it…

He didn't. He went home, more than a little irritated with himself.

In fact, he was still more than a little irritated. He sighed.

"Tokiya, you're a love-sick fool."

**__**

(Bridge)

Ahh ahh

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

The party was a great success; everyone was having a great time. Perhaps, with the exception of two certain individuals. 

He hung around outside in the garden, as far away from the other guests as he could. Without much success. The usual swarms of girls were around him. How they got into a private party, he would never know. For some strange reason, there would always be hoards of them wherever he went.

She stood by the long French windows, staring out into the garden unseeingly. A light tap on her shoulder made her whirl around.

"Yanagi-chan!" She stared at her friend who was wearing a long white dress that made her look more like an angel than anything else.

"Is something wrong, Fuuko?" Brown eyes brimming over with concern.

She turned away and stared hard out of the window, absently noting the crowd of girls gathered around a corner of the large garden. 'Tokiya must be there, why else would there be- Wait a minute, did I just call him _Tokiya_? Kami-sama, what on earth is happening to me?'

"Fuuko?" Yanagi noticed a faint tinge of red on her friend's ears. She looked over in the direction Fuuko was staring at and smiled slightly. She had seen this coming before.

"Fuuko."

"Huh? What?"

"Why don't you go outside? All the guests are there. Oh, and you needn't be afraid that they'll laugh at you for wearing a dress. In fact, you look pretty good."

Fuuko blushed. "It's not that Yanagi. It's just that… never mind. Thanks for inviting me to your birthday party anyway."

Yanagi dragged her friend out of the open door. "Don't say that, after all, what are friends for?"

***

He saw them coming before his fanclub did. Trying his best to shake off his admirers, he stepped towards them.

"Yanagi-san, Fuuko."

Yanagi smiled to herself as she steered Fuuko towards the silver-haired bishounen. Grabbing him by his arm, she whispered hurriedly into his ear, "Tell her how you feel, you won't be rejected. I'll take care of the others."

She tipped him a wink and somehow managed to divert the attention of the girls away from the confused water swordsman and furiously blushing wind-wielder. In no time at all, the two of them were left alone staring at each other.

Awkward silence.

"You're wearing a dress."

"…"

"…"

Another long silence.

"Actually, you look pretty good."

She looked up from staring at the ground to find that he was suddenly very interested in a patch of grass growing at his feet.

The band started playing a slow waltz.

He held out a hand. "Dance with me?"

She hesitated for a while, then nodded, placing her hand into his.

He placed another hand around her waist and swept her gracefully into the sea of people.

__

****

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that

You came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

"I'll walk you home."

"It's alright, really, you needn't go out of your way to see me home. I can take care of myself."

"It's not that I doubt your abilities… it's because I want to."

She stared at him as he said those words, her heart doing somersaults inside her.

***

Strolling together, a perfect couple, yet both not daring to speak their heart's desire. The silence grew unbearably loud.

"Mi-chan?" She ventured. "Is there something you want to say?"

"I…" he stopped, unsure of how to phrase his words. Finally, "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Special?" Her thoughts turned to the familiar dream she had been having lately. A dream of them together. "I… I suppose so."

"Oh." 

Disappointment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I guess."

She stopped under a street light, the shadows cast down upon her face making her seem paler than she actually was. "You're not telling me the truth."

He turned and saw her waiting expectantly, then remembered Yanagi's words.

__

Tell her.

"Spit it out, Mi-chan."

He strode back towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him, right into his eyes. Before he could stop himself or get shy all over again, he said four simple words:

"I love you, Fuuko."

Stunned.

He saw her face change expression several times, then he suddenly staggered backwards at the impact of her throwing her arms around his neck with what could only be described as a sob of joy.

She whispered, "I love you too, Tokiya."

He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

__

****

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

They sat together on a hill, watching the sun wake the sleeping city below them. The air was cool and slightly damp.

Leaning against him, Fuuko asked teasingly, "So, Mi-chan, were you _ever_ going to tell me how you felt if I didn't ask you last night?"

"Maybe not."

She twisted round to look at him, only to find him laughing down at her. She pummeled him.

"Baka!"

He caught her wrists with one hand and tipped her face up with the other. "At least I told you right?"

"Fine, fine, you win." 

They stared at each other for a while, then found themselves in a tight embrace.

__

Now, we'll be together always…

The rising sun cast its brilliant rays over the couple on the hill, lost in their own world.

Insane Author's Notes:

Hi! I'm back. Firstly, don't ask me why I wrote a ToFuu fic… I don't know myself. For one thing, this fic was growing mould in my computer since last Nov, so I decided to take it out and attempt to finish it. Also, Zephyr, this is all your fault for getting me to think about that pairing. Ü

__

Dreaming Of You was sung by Selena and is copyrighted to whatever record company owns it. I'm too lazy to go dig out my CD to see what the name is. What else… yup, I think that's it. I'll try to write something more crappy next time, but it's rather hard for me to do that without the help of my partners-in-crime, so looks like I be writing stuff like this until we can churn out something spastic.

Please R & R!

Ps: I was too lazy to reread what I wrote also, so forgive me if any parts don't make sense. Ü


End file.
